Chapter 726
Chapter 726 is titled "Riku Family". Cover Page Color Spread: the Straw Hat Pirates pose with their younger selves. Short Summary The fighters who lost the previous blocks are dumped in the pit full of toys with the other fighters. After some conversation, Ricky reveals himself to be Riku Dold III, the former king of Dressrosa and Rebecca's grandfather. Many of the fighters in the holding cell show their respect to the former king, and Doflamingo's role as an agitator and arms dealer in inter-kingdom conflict is discussed. Suddenly, a thread of goo from the ceiling snares Sai and drags him up a tunnel, where Trebol, by unseen means, turns him into a toy and releases him out into the public. Luffy tries to get a better view of the screen while discussing the dark nature of Dressrosa with the prisoner-gladiators, when all of a sudden he encounters Bartolomeo. In the flower fields, Gancho reveals to Usopp, Nico Robin and Franky the cruelty of the Donquixote Family from 800 years ago, and how the Dwarfs were slaved up until the rise of the Riku Family. The dwarfs all agree that Doflamingo's presence is a terrible thing for the country, and that an incident framed King Dold as a villain so he is undeservedly hated by Dressrosa today. Finally, the Thunder Soldier reveals that, before he was a toy, he was Rebecca's father. Long Summary Eventually more of the losers of the tournament are dumped into the pit and the group starts to wonder how to escape. Ricky is amazed that such a place exists underneath the kingdom. Tank realizes something about Ricky and asks if he's the former king of Dressrosa. Ricky, having no reason to hide his identity any longer, removes his helmet and confirms that he is indeed the former king, Riku Dold III. Tank weeps in happiness once this is revealed as he was a former solider within the Riku army, even having entered the tournament to keep a watch over Rebecca. Elizabello II is likewise happy to see him, stating that Riku used to help out his kingdom in time of need. However Sai, Boo and Chinjao are a less accommodating as they state that thanks to King Riku's actions, Dolflamingo rose to power and using his weapon trading to supply the enemies of the Kanokui Kingdom. It is also the reason why the Happou Navy are in Dressrosa, to find and cripple Dolflamingo's weapon supply. Daguma likewise starts to talk ill about Riku untill he is stopped by Tank. He tells him they don't know what really happened, but Riku stops him. Most of the gladiators also reveal that they are former members of his army. A few of the toys rise up from the pile and they, along with the former soldiers, bow to Riku to the shock of everyone else. Hack reports to someone on a Den Den Mushi. Suddenly a glob lowers onto Sai and snatches him into the ceiling. Before he knows it he's suddenly in a dark room where Trébol orders him to a factory. Sai finds himself suddenly turned into a toy monkey unable to control his body as he does as he's told. Meanwhile, Luffy continues to cheer for Rebecca but is having trouble viewing her. He goes to get a better look but as he does, he can't help but wonder if there's something off about the country. The gladiators don't deny it, stating that due to Doflamingo's rule, he has hidden the true nature of the island from his inhabitants and that losers like them are just considered trash and hidden away. Luffy can't help but notice that it's similar to his hometown of Goa Kingdom. The gladiators give him a warning to be careful. He takes off but is spotted by Bartolomeo, who screams in admiration upon finding him. Back at the Flower Fields, Gancho explains the past of the Tontatta Kingdom. 900 years ago, the Tontattas had come to Dressrosa to find resources for their people. The former rulers, the Donquixote Family, had promised to help them. But in truth, they had enslaved them and forced them to make jewels and other materials away from the public eye. They're not sure what happened in most of that era as it's part of the Void Century, but eventually the Riku Family took over. Upon hearing the Tontattas' plight, the king pleaded for forgiveness and offered to help them. The kingdom flourished during those peaceful years, until Doflamingo overthrew the Riku Family and regained the kingdom for the Donquixote Family. The tribe is determined not to go back to those dark days and plans to fight with all they have. Robin then asks the soldier about Rebecca and why the people hate her. He reveals it was due to the actions of Riku who thought he was doing the best he could for the country, but the truth was hidden from the citizens. The soldier tried his best to protect her, but ultimately she was caught and thrown in the coliseum. Ussop then asks who he really is which the soldier states that he is Rebecca's father. Quick References Chapter Notes * Ricky reveals himself to be Riku Dold III, the former king of Dressrosa and Rebecca's grandfather. * Tank Lepanto and many of the former soldiers are still loyal to King Riku. * Elizabello II and King Riku are revealed to be friends. * Doflamingo was responsible for supplying weapons to warring countries after he became king. * It is revealed that the reason Sai, Boo, and Chinjao joined the tournament was to put a stop to Doflamingo's weapon selling. * Hack reports to an unknown individual via Den Den Mushi. * Sai is mysteriously transformed into a monkey toy by Trébol. * Bartolomeo finds Luffy. * The dwarves were once slaves to the Donquixote Family and were given their freedom when the Riku Family began their rule. * The dwarves lack any knowledge of the Void Century despite their long history. * Thunder Soldier is revealed to be Rebecca's real father before his transformation. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 726